Crafty Fan Characters!
Crafty Fan Characters! is the first episode of the second season of Crafty's Top Ten Tub and the seventh episode of the series overall. In it, Crafty and Messi hold auditions for workers. Description It's time to get crafty once again! This month, Crafty and Messibelle look to their fans to find their concoctions inspired by our show! '' Plot Crafty introduces the show before Messi asks what they will be listing this time. Crafty then announces they will be listing fan characters, which horrifies Messi. He clarifies he's talking about fan characters for their own show, which horrifies Messi even further. Number Ten A still-terrified messi demands answers from Crafty, who explains to her that he is holding job interviews, which Messi thinks can only end in failure. Glistor, a surley ex-lord of of the flame demon created by Eternal-Apprentice is the first to arrive, grumbling to himself how he isn't payed enough, even though he isn't even hired yet. Glistor states how badly he needs a smoke, which Messibelle calls a dirty habit before Glistor clarifies he has no choice, given he's made of fire. Crafty notes Glistor has applied for the janitor position and how he's an ex-lord of the flame. Glistor explains that he tried to be an evil overlord, but failed to get off the ground because he placed his volcano lair right next to a suburban neighborhood. Crafty then hires Glistor and tells him his first job is cleaning Bonnie's doghouse. Glistor sarcastically celebrates this as he leaves. Number Nine Crafty checks his clipboard for the next applicant, only for her, Gale the Dullhan created by TheArashi to pop up, which stuns the two and causes head puns to fly. She explains she came for the stylist position, before demonstrating via bringing out a partially nude Nurse Worse and giving her a makeover. This lands her the job, while also leaving a dizzy Nurse Worse lying on the floor. Number Eight After revealing the next applicant, a robot maid named Maidbot created by MonkeyTheArtist (previously featured in the Dr. Crafty episode Pros and Comms), Messi becomes distraught at the prospect of being replaced. Crafty assures her that she's irreplaceable, and after an awkward moment where Messi calls Crafty "Daddy", he explains that Maidbot is being hired as Messi's intern. Maidbot then enters as Crafty starts listing off her cleaning gizmos, including a vacuum cleaner/laser beam, air fresheners, floor waxers, polish dispensers, and... wifi. Messi is still hung on the laser beam thing, but Crafty tells her to take Maidbot and clean her room. Messi begrudgingly complies, while also calling Crafty "Dad" again, which Maidbot suggests they ignore and move on from, a suggestion the two readily agree with. Number Seven Crafty begins to announce the seventh applicant, only for him, a mutant crocodile named Duke created by DevinQuigleyArt, to literally drop in. After some confusion coming from Duke misunderstanding everything the other two say, Crafty asks what Duke is even doing here. Duke starts to explain by saying he found a "Help Wanted" sign in the swamp, only to admit that he just made the sign himself. This confuses Crafty and Messi even more, and since they figure he won't leave willingly, and may eat them if they try to force him to go, Crafty decides to let Duke stay until they can think of a good job for him. Duke agrees and moves to the corner of the room while Messi states that she thinks they've made a huge mistake. Number Six Messi notes the next applicant, a minotaur girl named Mabell created by BKcrazies0 is a personal trainer and asks why, with Crafty responding that he has had his physical needs neglected for some time. Mabell then comes in and asks Crafty and Messi if they're ready to start training. Messi replies that she isn't capable of working out, what with a lack of bones and muscles. She does, however, state that Crafty is more than ready to work out. Without another word, Mabell throws a weight on Crafty, while the doctor tells her to wait. Thinking Crafty means he wants more weights, Mabell starts piling them on, along with some protein powder, making Crafty collapse. Number Five Before Crafty can even announce the next applicant, Slivia Mason, a gorgon waitress created by Cerulebell, skates in. After apologizing for her lateness, Crafty starts questioning if he should have a gorgon on staff at all. Messi suggests he at least give her a chance, and when Slivia reveals she brought takeout, Crafty relents and hires her as Pepper's assistant. Slivia celebrates and races off to the kitchen, while Crafty complains his burger has pickles in it as Pickles pops out. Number Four Crafty begins to introduce the fourth applicant, but is suddenly interrupted by an incoming kick, brought forth by Frankie, a magical girl with stitched together arms created by Bokcutter. She triumphantly introduces herself and declare that she will stop Shadman in an echange with Messi. A confused Messibelle informs Frankie she is in Dr. Crafty's lair and that Shadman is a few blocks away. She leaves, kicking Crafty down again while doing so. Number Three A moth fairy girl named Serena created by Faithwolf is the next to arrive, applying for the secretary position. She chides Crafty over how unorganised he is and his lack of staff, only for her to notice Messi and is smitten by her. She flirts with Messi, who bizarrely doesn't realize she's getting flirted at, while Crafty attempts to keep the interview on track, in spite of Serena's new interest in Messi. She asks Messi what she's doing after the show, and Messi replies that she's gonna take a bath, then watch her soaps... by which she means a bunch of Spanish-speaking bars of soap. Serena agrees to join her so long as she gets hired, which Crafty readily does as the moth-girl leaves. Messi notes how nice she was, causing Crafty to be seriously bewildered at how Messi couldn't take the hint. When Messi asks what he's talking about, Crafty says he'll tell her when she's older. Number Two The next applicant is the demon blacksmith Rob Otto, created by Fontesmakua. Crafty is bemused by this, noting he's already hired Rob. Messi asks what Crafty's hiding, and it cuts to the basement of the castle, where Rob is working on a Crafty-shaped giant robot, claiming that its morphing time is soon to come. Number One The final applicant to appear is a were-pup named Scout, created by ToxicSoul77. After Messi accidentally reveals her side job as a porn star, Scout explains she's applying for this job because it's live-in. When Crafty asks what Scout can do, she says she wants to be security, since she used to be a guard dog. Messi questions this decision, given Scout's diminutive size, but a threat from Scout is enough to shut her up. Crafty notices Scout's feistiness and pets her to get her to calm down. When asked how he knew to do that by Messi, Crafty says he's a dog person, prompting Messi to ask about Bonnie, who Crafty says took a leave of absence (a brief scene transition revealing she's headed to Vegas). Crafty decides to let Scout be security, but believes she needs a backup partner that can play off her aggressiveness. With that, he calls in Duke and tells him he's got a job for him after all. Scout initially questions this, but then Crafty tells her that she can maul Duke if he messes up, which she agrees to. The two then exchange dialogue referencing Pinky and the Brain, complete with a mock title card reading "Scout & the Duke". We then see all the applicants crowding the bathroom, Messi feeling a bit concerned. Crafty decides to thing out the crowd by announcing there to be free snacks in the kitchen in celebration of their first day on the job. Everyone then runs off as Messi and Crafty discuss the fact that there aren't actually any snacks ready. We then cut to the Chara Café, where Pepper is going about her work when she hears a rumble, momentarily revealed to be the stampeding applicants, much to her horror. List Quotes * '''Messi - '"Ask a stupid question--" * Duke '''- "How can my feet smell if they don't got no nose?" * '''Messi - "What?" * Duke - "You did say 'Ask a stupid question'." * Messi - "I... You... Huh?" *'Scout' - "Scout reporting for duty, sir!" *'Messi' - "Aw, she's a pupper!" *'Scout' - "*Growls* I'm a Werewolf, Sloppy Suzy!" *'Messi' - "How did you know my porn star name?" Cast *Alex Tansley - Dr. Crafty *Stacey Cotham - Maidbot *Kim Gasiciel - Mabell, Frankie, Serena, Scout *Michela "ToxicSoul77" Graves - Messibelle *D. Tyler Fultz - Rob Otto *KatastrofreeVA - Gale *Ethan Wright - Duke Crocodile Music *Swing Peggy Suave - Boolean Sisters] - Sim Gretina *Swing Peggy Suave - Do I Feel Happy In Life - Sim Gretina *Swing Peggy Suave - The Greatest Invention] - Sim Gretina *Swing Peggy Suave - Nobody Knows - Sim Gretina *Swing Peggy Suave - Crooks - Sim Gretina Notes/Trivia *This episode introduces the second season's new theme, which is faster in tempo. *Crafty (or more accurately Tansley) does not explain his reasons for selecting any of the choices for the list. *The exchange ("My worker here is done!" "But you didn't do anything!")at the end of #4 is a reference to a Sailor Moon. *Most of the fan characters (barring Serena) have not appeared in the rest of the show due to budgetary reasons. External Links Category:Crafty's Top Ten Tub Category:Dr. Crafty Category:Dr. Crafty (Show) Category:Episodes Category:Messibelle